Shatter
by DragonLadie
Summary: Prequel to 'Gone'


Title: Shatter  
Author: DragonLady  
Spoilers: prequel to "Gone" (you could read these stories in any order, though it is interesting to read 'Gone' first.)  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Read the story before you sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shatter  
  
  
LATE AT NIGHT WHEN ALL THE WORLD IS SLEEPING  
I STAY UP AND THINK OF YOU AND I WISH ON A STAR  
THAT SOMEWHERE YOU ARE THINKING OF ME TOO  
  
'CAUSE IM DREAMIN' OF YOU TONIGHT  
'TIL TOMORROW I'LL BE HOLDING YOU TIGHT  
AND THERE'S NOWHERE IN THE WORLD I'D RATHER BE  
THEN HERE IN MY ROOM DREAMING ABOUT YOU AND ME - Selina  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You gonna be ok tonight?" Adrian smiled at Sharona. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" She glared at him through her lashes, withholding her response only with steel will. Minutes later, they arrived at Adrian's home. As he started to exit from Sharona's station wagon, she suddenly grabbed his arm. "Hey, don't forget to pay me this week huh?" Adrian's eyes grew cloudy. "Didn't I pay you yesterday?" Sharona gritted her teeth. "No, you did not pay me yesterday. You haven't paid me for two weeks." She groaned as she released her grip. "You know, for someone with the ability to recall the tiniest details of a crime scene, you have a terrible memory." Already ignoring her complaints, Adrian adjusted his coat. "You'll be here tomorrow at ten?" Sharona nodded. "Yeah, ten, sure." Adrian smiled, then started up the walk. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight Adrian."  
  
  
Sharona shook her head as she pulled away from Adrian's block. She was seriously considering robbing him. Though what he owned that was valuable, she didn't know. Maybe those lamps….  
  
  
  
  
When Sharona arrived home, she tossed her handbag on the couch and stepped quietly to the kitchen for a glass of juice. Returning to the living room, she was surprised to see Benjy sitting up for her. "You're home late." He said, arms crossed tightly. "You're up late, so I guess that makes us even." Responded Sharona, her face twisting in a smile. Benjy's own smile appeared at her teasing. Sitting down next to her son, Sharona placed a hand on his knee. "So how was your day kid?" Benjy shrugged. "Ok I guess. Didn't do a whole lot', mostly school and stuff."   
  
"School and stuff huh? I saw you did the dishes, thank you." Benjy tilted his head back. "Does that mean you're gonna buy me the new Spiderman game?"   
  
"No, it doesn't mean I'm gonna buy you the new Spiderman game." Benjy's face fell. "However, if you give your mom a kiss, I might let you dig through my purse." Benjy looked up sharply, then dove for Sharona's bag, yelling loudly when he found the prized game wrapped on plastic. "Hey, I said kiss first!" Benjy launched himself at his mom, covering her with kisses. "Can I play it now?"  
  
"Benjy, it's 11:30!"  
  
"Please? Come on, I can't wait till tomorrow!" Drained from sparring with Adrian all day, Sharona raised her hand. "Alright, fine, fine. But only for half and hour, then bed!"  
  
"Thanks mom!" Benjy kissed her one last time, then darted from the room. Yawning, Sharona leaned back against the couch cushions.   
  
  
  
  
She had no idea what time it was, but when she woke up, the acrid smell of smoke was filling her nose. Sneezing violently, Sharona lurched to her feet, then quickly dropped to her knees, coughing harshly. Panic instantly filled her. "Oh God, Benjy! Benjy!" Crawling forward slowly, she made her way to Benjy's room. More smoke billowed around her, stinging her eyes and making it hard to see. A crackling sound drew her eyes upward, and she had to bite back a scream. The ceiling was made of flames. Crawling faster, she forced herself to Benjy's room. She could barely see beyond the doorway. Through the clouds of gray, she could just discern the shape of her son. He was lying on the floor, one arm caught in a tangle of blankets. "Benjy!" Moving to his side, she freed his arm. She quickly placed her head against his chest, alarmed that she could hear no breath. She flipped him on his back and began breathing into his mouth, pausing only to listen to his lungs. In seconds that felt like years, Benjy coughed weakly, raising his arm to push at Sharona. "M-wake."   
  
"Benjy, Benjy come on, we gotta move honey." Pulling at his barely responsive form, Sharona realized she would have to carry him. To do so, she'd have to stand up. Glancing around, Sharona's eyes fell on the bed sheets. Tearing off a piece, she wrapped it around her head, covering her mouth and nose. She repeated the procedure for her son. Breathing as shallowly as possible, she hefted Benjy in her arms, and forced herself upright.  
  
The walk to the front door may well have been miles long. After only a few steps, the heat and smoke had left Sharona lightheaded. However, her only concern was Benjy. His breaths were growing heavier; she had to get him out! A sudden elevation in heat was her only warning. Darting a look to the ceiling, Sharona screamed, lurching forward in desperation as part of the ceiling tore free. The last sensation she felt was something white hot searing into her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Adrian whistled while he poured his tea. Sunny days almost always brought a smile to his face. Turning on the television as he passed through the kitchen, he reached for an orange. Just as his fingers closed on the fruit, the voice of the reporter broke into his thoughts. The orange fell to the floor. "-peated efforts to contain the blaze have proved hopeless."  
  
"Bill, can you tell us anything about how the fire may have started?" Bill turned from his examination of the flaming houses behind him. "Dave, from what I've been able to gather from the fire marshal, the blaze seems to have originated from the home of a Mr. Quincy Abraham. Nothing beyond that is known at this point."  
  
"Is there a possibility of arson?" There was no response as a crackle of static ran across the scene. "-sorry, could you repeat that?"  
  
"Yes Bill, I was wondering if they thought arson may have been involved."  
  
"Dave, from what I've been told, it's difficult to determine what may have started the fire until the firefighters can get, uh, get a better handle on the flames."  
  
"Thank you Bill, we'll get back to you. We'll have more on the fire in a moment. So far, we have two confirmed deaths linked to the blaze. Names of the victims will not be released until family members have been notified." Adrian tuned out the television as Dave began interacting with his co-anchor. His hand was just reaching for the phone when it rang shrilly. Startled, he snatched it up. "Monk."  
  
"Adrian, this is Stottlemeyer. Stay right there, I'm on my way!"  
  
"Captain-" The phone went dead in his hand. Hanging up, he quickly dialed Sharona's number. Dread filled him when the call wouldn't go through. His fear escalated when her cell phone wouldn't pick up either. He was about to try Gail when he heard a knock at the door. Running to answer it, his heart fell when he saw Stottlemeyer waiting beyond. "Adrian, grab your jacket and come with me, hurry!" Adrian quickly complied. "What's going on, what happened, where's Sharona?" Stottlemeyer tapped his feet impatiently as Adrian gathered his things. "There was a fire, she's in the hospital." As Adrian squeezed his eyes shut, Stottlemeyer reached his hand out, not quite touching his shoulder. "She's alive. Beyond that, I can't say. But we have to hurry." Nodding, swallowing thickly, Monk followed the Captain out the door.  
  
The drive to the hospital was nearly unbearable. Adrian found he couldn't watch as the traffic passed on either side, blurred by their speed.   
  
When they reached their destination, Stottlemeyer barely had time to put the car in park before Adrian had leaped from the vehicle and raced to the hospital door. By the time the Captain caught up, Adrian was badgering the nurse at the check in desk. "Sir, please, if you could just have a seat, no please don't touch that-" Stottlemeyer grabbed Adrian's elbow, pulling him away from the desk. Adrian still had a canister of pencils in his hand. The Captain pulled the cup from Adrian's grasp and placed it back on the desk. "Sorry, I'll be right back." He steered Adrian to a group of seats. Adrian refused to sit, so Stottlemeyer propped him against the wall and placed a restraining hand on his chest. "Monk, I've already spoken to the attending physician. Sharona is in surgery, they'll contact us as soon as they can. But for now, you have to be patient. We have to just, wait." Adrian hugged his arms to his body, a pained, non-smile twisting his features. "I-I don't think I can just, wait. I have to, uh, well I-I need to do, you know, do something." Leland exhaled out his nose, dropping his eyes to the floor. Adrian stiffened suddenly as another thought entered his mind. "Where's Benjy, what- where is Benjy, is Benjy ok, where is he?" Stottlemeyer grasped Adrian's arms as the other man tried to push past him again. "Adrian! Adrian, stop, just, just stop." He bit his lip, turning his head to the side. "Captain-" Leland raised his eyes, deep sorrow aging his features several years. "No, no God no." Stottlemeyer dropped his eyes again, not wanting to look at Adrian while he spoke. "When-" his voiced cracked, and he cleared his throat harshly. "When the firemen arrived on the scene, a neighbor had already managed to pull Benjy and Sharona from the house. In fact, he was burned quite severely in the process." Stottlemeyer hugged his arms in a posture mimicking Adrian. "They nearly lost Sharona twice on the way to the hospital. The- the doctor I spoke to said that, uh, she had burns over nearly, uh, nearly eighty percent of her body." Adrian slumped against the wall. "Oh my God." He said breathlessly, his hands coming up to cover his face. Stottlemeyer continued, as though he were trying to expel the words from his body. "When Benjy was pulled from the house, he only had a small burn on his leg. However, he wasn't breathing. The performed CPR, but weren't able to revive him." The Captain's breath shuddered. "He died on the way here."  
  
  
  
  
Four hours passed. For Adrian, the time felt like a dream. He didn't acknowledge the nurse that came by every now and then to speak with the Captain. He didn't rest, though the Captain dozed for part of the time. When someone asked if they could take the magazine that sat on the chair next to him, Adrian had no knowledge of their presence, and didn't notice when they took the magazine with a concerned glance in Adrian's direction. After a lifetime, a doctor approached, stopping before the Captain. Coming back to himself, Adrian sat up while the doctor began speaking. "Are you Captain Stottlemeyer?" The Captain nodded. "Yes I am, and this is Sharona's employer, Adrian Monk." The doctor nodded, thankfully not offering his hand. "Would you please come with me?" Without a word, the two men followed the doctor to a smaller room. Closing the door, the doctor, Alan Burke, leaned his stocky frame against the counter. "Feel free to have a seat." Neither man sat. Accepting their decision, Doctor Burke pulled the cap off his head, revealing a thinning hairline. Placing the cap on the counter behind him, he crossed his arms. "As I believe you've already heard, Sharona was in critical condition when she arrived here." The two men nodded, not speaking. "Her burns were pretty severe. Second and third degree burns cover her back, buttocks, thighs, and right calf. She has also sustained first and second degree burns on her head, as well as right shoulder and upper arm. Right now, we've managed to stabilize her, as well as begin assessment on the worst of her burns." The doctor glanced at Monk. "I understand Miss Fleming has a sister and mother." Stottlemeyer nodded. "Her mother lives in Florida, she's in pretty frail condition, we thought it best that she not come until we had news for her. Sharona's sister-"  
  
"Gail." Provided Adrian. "Gail, has apparently gone on a trip to Spain. So far, we've been unable to contact her." Adrian's hands clasped together in front of him. "May, may we see Sharona, please?" Doctor Burke sighed. "I'm not sure-"  
  
"Please-" Looking into Adrian's tormented amber eyes, Burke consented. "But only for a few minutes. As I said, we've only just stabilized her."  
  
  
  
Adrian entered the room alone, very aware of the smell of medicine and disinfectant, as well as the underlying odor of burnt flesh that permeated the room. The gentle whoosh of machinery was the only sound. Padding to the side of the bed, he had all he could do not to cry out at the sight that greeted his eyes. Sharona was nearly buried in tubes, tape, and blinking instruments. Her skin was slick and red where the fire had touched her. Most of her golden curls were gone, leaving behind only a few torched scraps. Adrian felt his legs give out when he reached the chair near her bed. All the strength seeped from him. "Oh Sharona-" His hand fluttered over the bed, but he didn't dare touch her. He found himself staring intently at her eyes, desperate to see the blue-green of her irises, yet equally unwilling for her to wake to the pain she would surely feel. The door cracked open behind him. "Adrian, Adrian we gotta go now." Adrian didn't turn. Instead, he bowed his head. A prayer filled his mind. It wasn't words, it wasn't pictures, it was only emotion. A need, a wrenching pain tore from him filled with hope and desperation. A wail of anguish followed, and the door behind him shut again. He thought Stottlemeyer had left, until he suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder. They said nothing, only watched the monitors as they showed the only sign of life in the entire room.  
  
  
  
One month passed. Sharona's burns had been treated and some grafts performed. Scars had begun forming. Still, Sharona remained asleep. She hadn't woken since arriving at the hospital. Adrian visited her every day. Stottlemeyer came less frequently as the pressure of his Captaincy overrode everything else. Sharona's mother flew down for a few days, her trip coinciding with Gail's return from Spain. Adrian couldn't bear to be around when the two women were present; their conversation quickly fell from guilt trips to arguing. Primary on the argument list was Sharona's will. Gail, as Sharona's sister, had been made executer of the will. However, unbeknownst to Adrian, Sharona had placed a stipulation. That any decision made by Gail, had to be approved by Adrian. That one change was enough to send Gail and her mother into a frenzy. Unable to bear their presence, Adrian remained out of the way until Sharona's mother finally returned to Florida. With her mother gone, Gail's visits became fewer and farther between. Eventually, she was only coming by once a week. Adrian's life fell into a pattern. Every day, he would get up, get ready for the day, and check his answering machine. If there was a job, Stottlemeyer would pick him up, and either he, Disher, or another officer would take Adrian where he needed to go. At three o' clock, regardless of what Adrian was doing, he would go to the hospital. Once there, he would spend two hours by Sharona's side. Sometimes, he talked to her about his job, sometimes he read. He never talked about the past, and he never mentioned Benjy. After his visit, he would take a taxi back to his house, eat a quick dinner, then sit on the couch and watch television. Sometimes, he'd fall asleep, only to come awake in the middle of the night, disoriented and unnerved. Then he'd drag himself to bed, and more often than not, battle insomnia till daybreak.   
  
  
  
It was exactly four months after the fire. Sharona was healing, and Adrian was sitting by her side, reading an article from "Good Housekeeping". A murmur from the bed made him look up, then stand to his feet. Sharona's brows had drawn together, and her eyes were moving beneath her lids. Small, non-words fell from her lips. "Sharona? Doctor, Doctor, Sharona is, she's waking up!" He turned back to Sharona, hope taking years off his face. "Sharona, Sharona can you hear me?" He placed his hand on the edge of the bed, shaking it so gently that the covers didn't even move. Sharona's head moved slightly, her lips parting. Adrian barely heard the door open. He completely ignored the doctor as he entered the room. "Sharona, come on, that's it." Sharona's eyes fluttered, her hand lifted from the bed to bat at the air. Without a thought, Adrian took it in his hand. "Please wake up." Her lids move again, and with another moan, they opened. Adrian's smile nearly split his face in half. "Sharona." Her eyes remained half-open, not recognizing Adrian's face. She blinked, squeezing her eyes against the light. "Could you turn the lights off?" Asked Adrian. The doctor complied, dimming the lights of the room before returning to monitor Sharona's waking. Slowly, her eyes focused, and stared into the warm honey of Adrian's eyes. "Do I- Adrian!" Her hand tightened slightly on his. He smiled again, returning just a little of the pressure. "Welcome back." The doctor began asking Sharona the standard questions. Halfway through, Sharona's eyes suddenly flew open. "Where's Benjy, what happened to Benjy, where is he?" Adrian glanced at the doctor, who placed a hand on her arm. "Miss Fleming, perhaps we should continue this another time." Sharona turned her no-nonsense gaze on the doctor. "Tell me where my son is. Was he hurt? Is he in intensive care, what?" The doctor looked down. "Miss Fleming-"  
  
"Doctor, could you leave us for a minute?" Glancing Adrian's way, a mixture of sorrow and relief flitting across his features, the doctor nodded and left the room. Sharona's hand tightened again as she looked into Adrian's face. All his earlier joy had melted away. Sharona felt her breath catch. "Don't. Don't-huh- don't tell me-" Her breath grew choppy as tears began to cascade down her face. Adrian bowed his head, as Sharona cried out, her breath coming so hard she couldn't control her tears. Adrian placed his other hand over their locked pair. He didn't know how much time passed, but when he looked up, Sharona was sleeping, silent tears still running down her face. Retrieving a wet wipe, he wiped away the tears. Steeling himself, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I promise, I'll be here when you wake up." Settling himself, he prepared for however long it would take before he was needed again.  
  
  
"-reat sweetie." Adrian lifted his head at the sound of Sharona's voice. "Zay something?" He slurred as he fought for consciousness. "Benjy was just telling me about his new game. He made it to level four!" Adrian sat up sharply, wincing at the pain in his back. "What did you say?" Sharona looked at him strangely. "You alright? You look terrible!" Adrian glanced around the room, seeing no one else in the room besides himself and Sharona. "Benjy, be nice to Mr. Monk, sleeping in a chair isn't comfortable for anyone." Adrian's face drained of color. Slowly, he turned his gaze back to Sharona. "Who, who are you talking to Sharona?" Her brows knitted together. "Who do you think I'm talking to? There's you, there's me, and there's Benjy." Adrian started to shake his head. "Sharona, Benjy-" The scream nearly knocked him from his chair. He leaped to his feet, shaking as Sharona began pulling at her IV. "No, he's not, he's not!" Alarms began going off, and a doctor, followed by several nurses, poured into the room. "Restrain her, but gently! Charlie, get me a needle ready! Move it people!" Sharona's screams lessened, then stopped as the sedative took hold. Adrian stood in the corner, his body quaking. As the nurses began filtering out, the doctor approached him. "What happened here?" His tone was inquiring, as well as accusatory. Adrian rubbed his arm. "S-she was talking to, uh, to her son, to Benjy." The doctor breathed out heavily. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Adrian shot him a look. "You thought it might?" The doctor led Adrian from the room. "I wouldn't say I expected it, but her kind of trauma does lend itself to this type of psychosis. The only problem is determining if it's a temporary condition……. or permanent."  
  
  
  
  
  
Another month went by. Adrian dealt with Sharona's occasional 'visitations' as best as he could. However, the day came when her care could no longer be restricted to the hospital. Adrian's psychiatrist, Dr. Kroger, had recommended that Sharona be placed in a psychiatric hospital. Adrian had resisted the idea violently at first. However, as Sharona's condition continued to worsen, he was left with very few options. His talk with Sharona the night before had led to another loss of control as Sharona was once more faced with the facts of Benjy's death. She had finally ordered him from the room. Brokenhearted, Adrian had complied. Now, the day had arrived. He had to give his answer. Hesitating momentarily, a slight tremor running through his frame, he raised his hand and knocked. "Sharona, it's Adrian. Can I come in?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I promise, one more sequel that will make everything clear. 


End file.
